


Ripples

by YaminoTenshi202



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dark Side of Dimensions, Holography, M/M, Solid Vision, Unfulfilled Love, Yandere, Yandere! Kaiba is a favorite Kaiba of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: "I spent so much time reconstructing his deck, his personality, even his perfectly coiffed hair; and that took the longest."Perhaps if he hadn't focused so much on picturing how it would look after he ran and tore his fingers through it.





	

_"My scars run deep, especially the ones that you gave me."_

* * *

 

Your eyes. I don't tell anyone that they were one of the most difficult things to construct. My surveillance of Domino tells me so much of little Yuugi's eyes. Those violet eyes - were yours ever like that, so innocent and free? - take in all of the wonder of the world, much like how yours did, but they are fickle, fleeting. No, yours would focus on me with such ferocity that no-one could take your attention from me. I made it that way, just as you made me the way I have become. We are soldiers, with a soldier's eyes, with views of the Hell where youth and laughter go.

You turned me into a brother that found his love for his brother again. You changed me into a man that could have some empathy, one that saved your idiot friend from drowning - if only out of a debt to you. You taught me to let down my armaments and to chase after a youthful fancy.

America was nothing short of dull. I built an amusement park, a dream that I held since my youth, and yet it was empty because there was no rival to stand against me, to teach me to rise even further. I heard no voice telling me to become even better, to fly beyond the edge of the next day. 

And you left us.

You left me.

You made me what I am. You made me into a man that depended on your existence to understand the measure of mine. I am the man that you created for yourself, a man that is the rebirth of a man that loved you and would have worshiped you. Did he kiss your toes, lick the dirt of the earth from your feet? Did you ever want him to? I would kill any man that approached you, and you would succumb to me, just as you will the day that you lose to me. You will fight against me, but you know as well as I do that no-one, not even your little Yuugi, could want you as much as I do. Your eyes can stare down hurricanes, and I am the hurricane that will plow through all of the walls you created for yourself, the way you tore through mine.

Whatever you have done to me; I'm not the same man. I don't know what I started all of this for. All I think of is strings, equations, dimensions, the lack of ethics and morality of what I do and want... I think of my desires. I cannot sleep without your eyes laughing at me, laughing at me for chasing a dream that I could have gone after at any time. In another time, I would have dueled you, and...

I would have lost.

You would have stayed, made me fall to the floor due to your disappointment. I would hate it, but I would hate the world without you more. Perhaps I would not have been mature enough to understand those emotions, but your Yuugi would not have dueled you. I would not permit it. I would rather kill him than interfere with the connection that we have between us.

Your eyes would have been focused on mine the moment that I reached for the smaller man, your hands rushing to protect him, and your eyes would have been furious, the same way all those years ago. Was I only fifteen then? It's only been two years since we met, yet your eyes have imprinted themselves on my mind, a brand that marks me as being possessed by you.

Did you possess Yuugi this way? Did he have a taste of what should be mine?

No-one can have you but me. I will make sure that you remember it.

My Solid Vision is helpful in that regard. If you could see the faces that I could force out of you - delight after the chase, the passion after the battle, the endearing view of a lover - you would crumble in awe. What would you think of me, then, knowing that I have touched an illusion of you and I have pleasured myself to it. Your moans are a symphony, your scent is an ambrosia, and your eyes are enticing.

How many times have I buried my fingers in your hair, ruining the shape of it for my pleasure, only to have it perfect again? I only know the you that I met and fought against; any imagination that I have is no match for you... You, a boy-king that ruined my life by baring my weaknesses, my vulnerability to the world. You have the key to the ghosts in my mind, and I will be your ghost. As you cry out, as you beg, as you wish to be marked as mine, you will be possessed by my spirit alone. I will be your owner, your God.

I will own a God.

You have possessed me.

Still, when I bring up your image again, when I feel the light against my fingers, my Solid Vision has me heart-broken, raging, because it does not react to me as anything different. You don't call for me. You don't have need of me.

Each game in this laboratory is another wound to my soul, another scar.

Another ripple that disappears in the lake of my consciousness, underneath the foggy state of mind that you gave me.

**Author's Note:**

> The hell where youth and laughter go. - from Suicide in the Trenches by Siegfried Sassoon
> 
> I have the smallest knowledge of quantum mechanics, but one thing I do understand is String Theory, which is the theory to explain how the Big Bang (which is essentially with Gravity = the state of Subatomic Chaos) works. This is a fundamental theory that aids in explaining Kaiba's technology, as it relies on the crossing of dimensions (of which there are 13 known) and using science as the key. Dimension crossing relies on a thorough understanding of this dimension's laws, being able to then loophole your way out of it.


End file.
